


good enough

by jsunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fanart, Gen, hqsummerhols2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsunny/pseuds/jsunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yachi's coming of age</p>
            </blockquote>





	good enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlas/gifts).



> hey! i hope this is the sort of thing you were looking for, and i hope it's up to your expectations ;u; happy summerhols!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ;u; sorry that i couldn't write more pages, i'm not sure if i really did this justice but i tried haha,, thanks to h and c for the encouragement and support yayayay. leave a comment and let me know what you thought!!


End file.
